Some Unholy War
by anovelgrlwrites
Summary: If my man was fighting Some unholy war I would be behind him Straight shook up beside him With strength he didn't know
1. Chapter 1

**Never give all the heart, for love  
Will hardly seem worth thinking of  
To passionate women if it seem  
Certain, and they never dream  
That it fades out from kiss to kiss...**

**-W.B. Yeats**

_"Breaking news: the East Wing is reporting that First Lady, Mellie Grant, has given birth to a healthy baby girl. Audrey Rose Grant weighs in at eight pounds, seven ounces. President and Mrs. Grant are thrilled to welcome their newest family addition. Mrs. Grant is set to be released from the hospital in the next few days."_

"Liv? Liv?"

Olivia turned from the TV screens in front of her to where Harrison standing in her doorway.

"You have a visitor."

Olivia lifted and eyebrow but didn't respond as she saw Cyrus standing behind Harrison's shoulder. She took and deep breath and nodded at him.

Cyrus moved around Harrison and stood before Olivia's desk. He looked tired and much older than the last time she'd seen or spoken to him. That'd been nine months ago. Nine very long, very trying months for the both of them it seemed.

"How are you, Liv?"

Olivia tilted her head an observed Cyrus Beene. He was making small talk, which was Cyrus' tell. He needed something.

"What are you doing here, Cyrus? Shouldn't you be taking care of the west wing while the President is playing doting daddy?"

"Come on, Liv, is that any way to treat an old friend? Since all my calls and emails have gone unanswered, I figured I'd take a chance and stop by again. I can't believe you're actually in this time."

"You told me we're not friends anymore, Cyrus. That's the presumption I'm still operating under. We saved Fitz's presidency, and I moved on. What could you possibly need from me?"

"I don't do apologies well, Liv, you know this about me. You've always been there when we needed you though, and for that I'm grateful. I'm asking for your help again, Liv. He's not doing well. Polling numbers aren't looking good."

Olivia shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Olivia, please."

"No, Cyrus. I've held up my end of the deal and Fitz is still President."

"You're the only one who can help."

"Why don't you ask his wife for help? She's very good with schemes."

"We need you, Olivia. He needs you. I need you."

Olivia gave a glib, humorless laugh. "He doesn't need me. You once told me the world's best politician was playing me. Hell, he told me once I underestimated how good a politician he was and, stupid me, I didn't quite believe him, but now I do."

Olivia shook her head and pointed towards the door. "I don't work for him anymore and I don't answer to you. You've gotten everything out of me that you'll get, so please leave. And don't come back. Oh, and congratulations on the baby. I bet James is thrilled."

Cyrus gave her a pointed look. He removed an envelope out from inside of his jacket pocket and laid it on Olivia's desk without a word, turned, and left her office.

0o0o0

"Mrs. Hanley!"

Fitz was furious. It was a typical emotion these days. His staff gave him wide berth and was utterly fearful of his unpredictable behavior. Happy was not an emotion that any of the staff had seen from their President in quite some time.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Mrs. Hanley replied as she walked swiftly into the Oval.

"I had notes for my speech about Sudan on my desk and now they're not here."

"That's because you asked me to type them up, Mr. President," Mrs. Hanley handed Fitz the typed notes, trying very hard to keep a scowl from her face. She'd been on the receiving end of Fitz's ire more times than she could stomach recently.

Ever since Mellie Grant announced to the world that she was pregnant and she and her husband had been caught on tape _in flagrante delicto_, the President had been unbearable.

Those in the senior staff dreaded days where they had to meet with the President and for once, dreaded walking into the west wing for work every day.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"

"No," Fitz said shortly walking around his desk, effectively dismissing his secretary.

If Fitz stopped too long during the day, his mind went to Olivia. At night, he couldn't help but think of her, of what might have been had he been able to resign, to divorce Mellie, to be in a relationship with the woman he loves. Whenever he closed his eyes he'd see her surprise as he said he'd divorce his wife. He could feel her lips against his, recall her sweet taste and the feel of her body pressed so tightly to his own. Not a day passed where he didn't think of Olivia, but it obviously wasn't the same for her.

Nine months without tell or tale from Olivia. He'd flatly refused to take part in Mellie's scheme. So, Mellie had taken matters into her own hands and this time had been genuinely pregnant.

The door to the Oval opened and Cyrus walked through looking off out and anxious. Fitz looked up briefly and gave a cursory nod in his direction before going back to his notes.

"Mr. President, we need to talk."

"Not now, Cyrus."

"Then when, sir?"

Fitz dropped his pen to the Resolute Desk and turned to look at Cyrus. Even though Fitz was impeccably dressed, he looked haggard and worn. His usually light eyes were heavy with lines, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping at all, and his hair was growing increasingly gray.

"Fine. What is it, Cyrus? Did I pause too long in my last speech? Are my clothes not up to par? Have I not been doting enough to my wife and new baby?"

"None of the above, Mr. President. This is about your general behavior."

"What of it?"

"You're acting like a petulant child-a child that had his favorite toy taken away. We have a country to run, so stop acting like a stuck up kid and start being a leader again. This country needs you and the people in this building are here for you. They're not against you, so stop taking it out on them."

Fitz's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. Cyrus didn't understand what it felt like to be this empty. He didn't understand how it felt to have to pause and count to ten because the ache was so deep and dark that he struggled not to be pulled under by the pain.

"Get out of my office," Fitz replied in a dark voice. "If you ever presume to tell me to just get over it again, it'll be the last thing you do as Chief of Staff. Get out of my office."

Cyrus clenched his fists and silently rose from the seat beside Fitz's desk. He was getting infinitely tired of being so easily dismissed.

0o0o0

There was still a significant amount of ill will toward the Grant administration from the 'Billy Chambers Affair.' Billy's apparent suicide hadn't helped matters either, but people were less inclined to feel sorry for him as they viewed him as the source of the problem and President and Mrs. Grant as the hapless victims thanks to the well-oiled spin machine.

Cyrus sat in his office looking over early polling numbers for the upcoming election and it didn't look good for them and he didn't understand why. Fitz's approval rating was good, but not great, he'd passed some ground breaking legislation even though after midterm elections, the House of Representatives became Democratically controlled, and he'd come out of a scandal smelling like a rose.

So Cyrus just didn't get it. He looked at the seven Democratic nominee hopefuls, each one having served their country for a number of years. The current front-runner had Cyrus more worried than any of them-Daniel Acevedo, the very popular Governor of Florida.

Daniel was more of a progressive than a true democrat. He'd balanced the Florida budget in his first term and still remained extremely popular despite the cuts made to do so. He genuinely cared about education overhaul, as his wife had been a middle and high school teacher. He was in his early fifties, extremely attractive and Hispanic. He was basically a shoe-in for the party nomination.

Cyrus started digging into his past and present and found that he was pretty flawless which both worried and excited him. If he could find something he was sure it would be big enough to drive people in Fitz's direction. Neither Fitz nor Daniel were extremists in their parties. This election would come down to who the people could relate to better and right now, the American people were having a really hard time relating to Fitz.

"When did you stop being 'Grant for the People,' Mr. President?" Cyrus asked out loud to an empty room.

Cyrus paced the length of his office trying to think of some way to get the best fixer he'd ever known back on their side. She was the key to a lot of things, he realized: winning the election, Fitz's overall demeanor and probably his happiness (which was of little concern to Cyrus), and most importantly, tearing down Daniel Acevedo.

But how was he supposed to get her back? She flatly refused to talk to him or Fitz. She'd turned in her hard pass and had kept away from Fitz like he'd originally wanted her to, but now it was taking a toll that couldn't be ignored. There had to be something that he could do to get her back, some way, or scheme-

Cyrus abruptly stopped his pacing and smiled. He knew exactly how to get Olivia back on their side.

0o0o0

It'd been a little over a decade since Fitz or Mellie had a baby. Both Fitz and Mellie were woefully out of practice when it came to anything beyond holding a baby for a photo-op.

Audrey Rose was a colicky baby who generally spent her nights screaming and her days sleeping. This did nothing to help Fitz's lack of sleep. Fitz was more willing to go to her crib and hold her than Mellie. He loved to snuggle with her until she fell asleep. She was a pretty baby with none of his features, which wasn't surprising, as he couldn't claim any credit for her.

Fitz would rock her back and forth while humming a gentle lullaby. She was so soft and delicate. Every time he held her, his heart broke for what could have been, what should have been. If only Olivia hadn't taken his choice away. He would have been able to have this, really have this with her.

"I can take her," Mellie said softly walking over to where Fitz sat.

He shook his head and continued to rock the now placated child. "She's finally asleep, I don't want to wake her."

"You need to sleep, Fitz. This is not good. Your numbers are suffering and-"

"Give it a rest, Mel. Nothing is going to spoil this for you now, you made sure of that. You got what you wanted, so leave me be."

"I did this for us."

"You did this for yourself. I just hope whomever the father is can be discreet."

Mellie's eyes grew cold as she moved closer to Fitz. "Don't you dare lecture me about discretion. Your dick almost cost us everything. I did this for you, not out of vindictive spite."

"And yet I'm sure you enjoyed your revenge."

"Do you think I liked being pregnant and having yet another child for you? I continue to sacrifice everything for you without an ounce of thanks. Your attitude is costing us, all because you don't get to play with your little girlfriend anymore. Grow up and act like a President, Fitz."

Mellie turned from him and left the room in high dudgeon. He wasn't exactly sure where she was going, as this was their room, but didn't concern himself about it too much.

Fitz cradled Audrey closer to his chest. "Your mother's a real bitch, little one. I'm sorry you're going to have to live with that."

Fitz gently stood and after giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, placed her into the bassinet by the side of their bed.

He didn't want to try to fall back asleep, he'd only be assaulted by the dreams by the most wonderful and happy dreams to wake up to a reality that made his stomach roil.

0o0o0

"I need a favor."

"What is it, Cyrus?"

"We can't talk about this on the phone. I need you to meet me."

"It'll take me a few days to get out there. What's the job?"

"Too risky to talk about over the phone. Just know you'll be rewarded handsomely."

"Okay. Two days."

"Until then," Cyrus hung up the phone, a true smile gracing his face for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**What have I to say to you**

**When we shall meet?**

**Yet—**

**I lie here thinking of you.**

**-William Carlos Williams**

Sleep to Dream Her

_"Do you ever think about having kids?"_

_Olivia watched as his fingers made the circuit from her torso, over the hardened peaks of her nipples and back again. "Should I be worried about the direction of this conversation?" _

_Fitz leaned over and gave her a brief kiss. "No, I'm just curious. You'd make a great mom."_

_"Mmm. I'm not so sure, but thank you."_

_"Why don't you think you'd make a good mom?"_

_"I think I lack that maternal instinct that comes naturally to some women. Besides, if I had a kid, I'd have to slow down. I don't know if I could handle that."_

_Fitz pressed his lips to her temple, and then ran his lips down her jaw, ending when he reached her collarbone. He nipped gently at her, enjoying the light sounds she was making._

_"I think you'd be excellent."_

_"You're a really great dad. Karen thinks you hung the moon and Jerry is going to be a heartbreaker just like you."_

_"My kids are everything to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. And I'm going to enjoy this time with Karen thinking I'm a rock star, eventually she's going to figure out she's smarter than I am and I'll be in a heap of trouble."_

_"I think she'll always be daddy's little girl. It's very hard for those of us with that distinction to grow out of it."_

_"You're a daddy's girl?"_

_"Through and through."_

_Fitz leaned up and brushed his lips against hers again. _

_"Are we done talking about family for a bit?"_

_"You're the one who brought it up."_

_Fitz captured her mouth completely. He snaked his tongue between her billowy lips, luxuriating in her taste._

_"My apologies, Ms. Pope. There are many other things I'd like to do with this mouth."_

"You look a million miles away, old man."

Fitz's head shot up from grain of the Resolute Desk to see his eldest daughter standing before him. She had a small smirk on her face, her gray eyes jumping in amusement.

"I was, baby girl, but I'm here now. What's up?"

Karen tilted her head and laughed. "I don't think you can still refer to me as baby girl, especially because you do actually have a new baby girl."

"You'll always be my number one. There are just some things you can't outgrow."

"Hmm," Karen remarked as she took a seat beside her father's desk. "How are you, daddy?"

Fitz set his pen down on the desk and turned towards Karen. She was the spit-and-image of Mellie: tall, imposing, and beautiful, but with a lot more heart. He would like to say he was mostly responsible for the latter part.

"I've been better, I've been worse. How are you? How's the life of a college co-ed?"

"Not so fast, dad. I worry about you, and about mom, too, but mostly you. Jerry says you've been a beast. I blame the new edition, no matter how adorable she is."

"Your sister is a handful, but so were you at that age."

"Maybe, but I would think you and mom would've learned your lesson the last time. I was seven when Jerry came around. I thought you all would've been done by then. Now you get to start all over again."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder. I'd forgotten."

Karen raised an eyebrow and gave him a distinctly Mellie look. "Don't pick on me, old man, just because you and mom can't keep your hands off one another."

"Okay, thank you," Fitz said with finality. "Seriously though, how's school? You making any friends?"

Karen laughed but it held no humor. She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Nearly impossible with Hanz and Franz always about."

Fitz sighed and moved closer to his first-born. "I know it's tough, honey, but it's for your protection and your old man's piece of mind. Besides, it helps me continue to live with the illusion that you'll be dateless and unmarried for a very long time."

"Gee, thanks dad."

Fitz stood and kissed her forehead. "Anytime, sweetheart."

Karen sighed and stood to work her way into her father's arms. "I do really worry about you, though. Jerry said you and mom have been screaming at regularly at one another, and that you've been screaming at everyone, even Uncle Cy. Are you talking to anybody?"

"Karen, I think you're taking the Psych major a little too far."

"I'm not a Psych major anymore, I changed to Linguistics."

"When'd you do that?"

"A few weeks ago, does it matter? You're deflecting the question. If you can't talk to mom, or Cyrus, or me, then find someone. What about Olivia? She's always good with advice. And I'm sure she'd be willing to take a call from the leader of the free world, even if she doesn't work here anymore."

Fitz took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. He pressed his lips against the crown of Karen's head and willed his heartbeat to slow. All he wanted was five clear minutes a day without being reminded of her. Karen didn't know how just the mention of her name could make him pause, make his mind go blank, make his heart ache.

"I promise I'll find someone to talk to if it'll make you feel better. Don't worry about me honey, worry about school, that's your priority right now. So, tell me about this Linguistics major, sounds like a bunch of rubbish."

0o0o0

Olivia's newest case was complex.

Chief Petty Officer, Mae Richards of the United States Navy, was being charged with violating the uniform code of justice by sexual harassing a co-worker.

A male co-worker.

Chief Richards had been put on administrative leave and came to Olivia Pope & Associates almost directly after getting off the vessel.

"I'm the only woman on the USS Michigan. It's a tough position to be in and he took advantage of that. Please, Ms. Pope, you have to help me. I love my job. I love being a physicist and I love being on a sub. I don't want to go back to the carrier because some jerk with a vendetta can't handle a woman on board."

Olivia observed Chief Richards. She was a short, well-built woman with short blonde hair and brilliant green eyes; and, she was a nuclear engineer to boot. The Navy reluctantly started to allow women on subs, and so far, everything was working out just fine. This was just the type of situation the handful of women on subs was hoping to avoid. It was already hard enough to be a woman in the Navy, they didn't want to add anymore fuel to the fire.

"What do you do, Chief Richards?" Harrison asked looking up from the notes he'd been taking.

"I'm a nuclear engineer sir."

Harrison's eyebrows shot up before he could school his features.

"Surprised, Mr. Wright?"

Olivia cut her eyes toward him and he had the good sense to look a little sheepish.

"Tell us what happened," Olivia said breaking into the somewhat awkward moment.

"I was checking the electric motors and running the routine diagnostic tests on the reactors. Ensign Walters came into the reactor room even though I'd started testing., which is against regulation. The machines are so loud that it's impossible to hear the door opening and closing. Any way, I didn't realize he was there until he'd wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him off and yelled as best I could, but testing is too loud. I punched him twice before he let go. He ran from the testing room and I thought that was the end of it until the next day when my CO called me into his office and told me I was on administrative leave pending investigation. I have no marks on my service record. I do impeccable work, Ms. Pope and I did not sexually harass Ensign Walters."

Olivia nodded and stood from the table. "Will you give us a minute? Would you like any tea while you wait?"

"No, ma'am, thank you, yes I'll wait."

Olivia motioned her head towards the hallway. Harrison, Huck, Quinn, Abby and Stephen joined her on the other side of the glass and wood doors.

"Thoughts?"

"She didn't do it," Abby chimed in. "She just doesn't seem the type."

"What type is that?" Stephen asked.

"The 'in the military for the men' type. She's got a long, impeccable service record. I think something else is going on here."

"I think we should take it. What's so scary about going up against the most powerful military in the world?" Harrison added flippantly. "Besides, she's not an idiot, no way she did something so reckless."

"I agree," Huck said simply.

"Then let's start digging, people. Anything and everything we can find on Chief Richards as well as Ensign Walters. And let's not waste any time, this is going to get really ugly, really fast." Olivia quickly listed off places for her team to start and was getting ready to walk back in her office when the main office door swung open.

Two men in black suits loomed in the doorway. Olivia's heart stuttered slightly as she wondered who could be visiting her with Secret Service detail.

"Ms. Pope, I'd like to sweep your office if I may." The agent that spoke was a bear of a man. He had to be at least six-foot-five, all muscle and incredibly intimidating.

"Oh come on, Franz, this is Olivia Pope's office. It's probably safer than the White House," a small voice Olivia immediately recognized said from behind the hulking man.

"Karen?"

"Hey Liv," Karen replied sticking her head out from behind her security detail. "Will you let me by, Franz while you do whatever?"

Karen didn't wait for an answer as she quickly moved around him and towards Olivia. She enveloped Olivia in a big hug that made her laugh and cringe just slightly. Karen was much stronger than her lithe frame indicated.

"Is his name really Franz?"

"No, it's Dylan-Agent Moss, but I like to call them Hanz and Franz. I mean honestly, how's a girl supposed to have any fun with these two following my every move?"

"I think that's the point, Karen."

Karen rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You adults really are a buzz kill. Any way, are you going to introduce me to your team?"

Olivia turned to her employees and smirked. "Everyone this is Karen Grant, daughter of the President of the United States. Karen this is Stephen, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck."

"So you're the people that make things happen, huh? The six of you are more affective than the House and Senate combined."

Olivia smiled and nodded at Karen's words. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but is there something I can help you with?"

Karen nodded and motions towards Olivia's office. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure, go on in. I'll be just a minute. Harrison?" Olivia turned from Karen's retreating form towards her team. "I need you to get started on character witnesses for both Chief Richards and Ensign Walters, Quinn, you'll go with him. Abby, Stephen get a hold of both their service records and Huck, can you make sure the Secret Service doesn't get too antsy? Thanks everyone."

Olivia did not wait for a reply before she moved to join Karen in her office.

"What's going on, Karen?"

Karen turned from the credenza behind Olivia's desk. She gently picked up the photo of her father and Olivia from during the campaign and smiled. "This is a great picture. When was this taken?"

Olivia stopped short for a moment before she continued over to where Karen stood. "Uh, I think it was after Super Tuesday. We were having a little party." Olivia did everything in her power not to think about the real party she and Fitz had later that evening and how completely satiated they were in one another.

"Hmm. I haven't seen dad smile like that in a while. He's not doing well, Liv."

For the second time in as many days, Olivia was alerted to Fitz's state of being. It was far more concerning coming from Karen than Cyrus as Olivia was certain that her concern was out of genuine interest for her father's well being.

"What's going on, Karen?"

Karen set down the photo and sighed. "He's not sleeping. Jerry said he's snapping at everyone. He and mom barely speak to one another, not that this is a new occurrence, but now it's even worse than before. He's keeping something in and it's eventually going to come out-probably with a lot of unnecessary screaming if I know my dad."

"So...what can I do for you?"

"Olivia, please. You know dad better than most. I think it would help for him to talk to you. Please, as a personal favor?"

"Karen, I adore you, but I don't work for your father anymore and I don't think it'd be appropriate-"

"This is not a work favor, Olivia. This is a personal favor. He can't keep going on like this. It's taking a toll, Liv. And I'm not talking about polling numbers or approval ratings, I'm talking about the well being of my father and someone I thought was your friend."

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Karen..."

"Please don't say no, just think about it, okay?"

Olivia nodded and smiled at Karen motioning her over to the couch. "I promise I'll think about it, now come sit and chat with me. How's school? How are the boys?"

Karen laughed and settled back to talk about life as a college student.

0o0o0

"You're joking right, Cyrus? This is serious stuff. They'll hang me for this."

"They'll never figure out you did it if you do your job correctly."

"Cyrus, I don't think you realize the scope of this thing. Have you seen the guys I have to take out just to get to her? And then you want me to dump her somewhere? For how long?"

"We'll figure something out. She doesn't have to be gone long, a month tops. I want to be very clear though, you are not to harm her in anyway. She needs to be shaken up not injured. Clear?"

"This is madness, Cyrus. Why are you doing this?"

"That's not something you need to know. Here," Cyrus said sliding an envelope across the table. "Certified check for $500,000 now. You'll get the second half when you've completed your task."

His companion nodded and slid the check off the table and into his coat pocket. "I really hope you know what you're doing, Cyrus."

The man got up from the diner table and walked away from a positively giddy Cyrus Beene.


	3. Chapter 3

**nothing and nothing**

**gets by you, but I get**

**so distracted**

**that my notice**

**has been put on notice**

**-Matt Hart, **_**In This Light**_

Some Unholy War

"Stop screaming, you stupid girl! If you don't, I will make sure you can never scream again, is that clear?"

The plan was not going accordingly. He'd killed one Secret Service agent and wounded the other, fatally he hoped, as he was sure the man had seen enough of his face, as his hostage had been able to rip off enough of his mask before he'd gotten her sedated. She'd somehow managed to get a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a potentially broken rib.

Karen whimpered, her head falling towards her chest. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The man yelled as he slowly paced the stone floor like a caged animal. The girl had managed to dig her heel into his thigh and cuff him hard enough in the back of head to cause a lump that had yet to go down. They were going to kill him once they found him. There was no doubt in his mind. He was going to have to get rid of his charge sooner than he planned in order to survive. And he knew just who to pass her off to.

0o0o0

**Five Days Earlier**

The case against Chief Petty Officer Mae Richards was starting to look like a very bad episode of _Dallas_.

Ensign Walters was anything but a saint. He'd joined the Navy as a way of staying out of jail, and since being in the Navy had been implicated, but never charged in three separate sexual harassment cases.

Chief Walters on the other hand, was a saint. She'd gone to college, received a bachelor's in engineering from the RIT, and then joined the navy quickly working her way through the ranks.

This should have been a cut and dry case, but this was the Navy, and even with all their talk of being welcoming, still operated like a boys club.

Olivia and her team worked as best they could within the system, but kept hitting roadblock after roadblock. They needed the big guns...they needed some serious leverage and Olivia did not like what that could potentially mean.

Ever since Karen came to visit, Olivia was unable to shake the desperate longing for Fitz that she thought she'd laid to rest. It gnawed at her during the day, but it literally ate away at her in the evenings. She felt like her resolve was slipping, but she'd made a promise. She'd made a promise to Mellie and Fitz was still President because of it.

She still couldn't shake what Karen said. He wasn't well. He wasn't doing well and he was unhappy.

"Not my problem," Olivia muttered aloud.

"What's not your problem?" Abby asked from the doorway.

Olivia turned from her credenza that was still lined with so many pictures of the two of the together. Maybe it was time to take them down.

"Jus thinking out loud. What did you find?"

"One of Ensign Walter's buddies from basic training Ensign Roberts said Walters has a bit of a drug and alcohol problem. He's apparently been referred to DAPA, and has been unsuccessful though his records indicate he's been passing, Ensign Roberts says that he hasn't been, but someone's giving him a pass anyway.

"So, someone is covering up for Ensign Walter's discretions and we need to find out why. Harrison!"

"He's still out with Quinn," Stephen offered as he walked into her office. "I'm running into all kinds of problems here, Liv. No one is giving up any information about Walters easily. I'm surprised we got Roberts to talk at all."

"Yeah, it's like people are going out of their way for this creep." Abby added.

"We're going to need more access for this, Liv."

Olivia eyed Stephen and shook her head. She knew what he was asking and she didn't want to go there.

"No."

"Liv..."

"Stephen, no. We will figure this out without going down that road. At least not yet."

Stephen sighed, threw up his hands, and walked out of Olivia's office with Abby.

They hadn't exhausted all their ends yet; she was not about to go call in a favor yet.

0o0o0

For the first time since they'd brought her from the hospital, Audrey slept through the night. Fitz had been so grateful for one uninterrupted night of sleep, he almost felt like his five AM wake up was a treat.

Fitz took the opportunity to go down to the White House gym and clear his head. He turned the treadmill on and set a grueling pace for himself. His runs were his best way of exorcising his demons of the life he felt was a lie and the life he desperately wanted.

On deck for the day was bureaucratic nonsense that he hated, but was unfortunately necessary. These meetings never held his attention and unfortunately left him completely open to thinking about Olivia, no matter how hard he tried to keep his focus.

"Mr. President, you have a visitor," a Secret Service agent said sliding into the workout room.

Fitz didn't pause his run, but simply waved his hand letting the agent know whomever was there could come in.

"Mr. President," a deep voice intoned from the door.

Fitz punched the stop button, startled to see Admiral Wallace, head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in his doorway.

"Admiral Wallace, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. President, but there's a situation in Myanmar. Two U.S. helicopters have been shot down over Burma. Right now, the government is not claiming any credit for this attack. We have intelligence on the ground citing a rising insurgency between Buddhist and Muslim populations. We don't know if this was just an unfortunate situation or a clear act of terrorism."

Fitz sighed and lowered his head. He'd clearly been under the false impression that today was going to be a slow.

0o0o0

Fitz barely had a sufficient amount of time to get decent before descending into the White House's war room. The situation room was filled to the brim: Secretary of State, Chiefs from all the military branches, Admiral Wallace, the head of the CIA, the Vice President and Cyrus.

"Mr. President," Wallace began. "New intelligence from the ground says the attacks are being claimed by a rebel group named (awesome rebel group name). They are an opposition faction of the government and are publicly anti-democracy. As of yet, no other attacks are imminent according to intel, but they're working hard to gather as many forces as possible."

"What's our troop count in the area?" Fitz asked.

"Right now, Mr. President, we've got a little over 2700 troops stationed there."

"How much intel is on the ground, Oscars?"

"We have a small group of men that have infiltrated the rebels, Mr. President."

Aaron Oscars was a peculiar man. He was brilliant but extremely withdrawn. The first time Fitz met him he could tell the man had been a former spook. He was utterly forgettable. He had plain features, brown hair with no distinction, and a face that millions had. In other words, the man was the quintessential spy.

Fitz nodded and looked around the room. "Have we gotten the helicopters and bodies out, yet?"

Wallace shook his head. "We haven't been able to get near the site, Mr. President. The rebels have the area heavily guarded and have become combative with our troops. Two units have reported barely skirting around a few launched grenades and poorly planted mines."

"What's the force increase recommendation?"

"Sir, we recommend an additional 1000 troops, the majority of them ground troops, the rest will be put in the air."

"Okay, get it done. I want hourly reports on the progress," Fitz said standing and buttoning his coat jacket.

A round of 'yes sirs' went around the room as those who were sitting at the table rose as the President left the room with Cyrus.

"Cyrus, clear my day. I want to monitor this situation."

"Mr. President, I understand you want to keep an eye on this situation, but we have the legislative affairs team coming in an hour about the minimum wage legislation and we've already pushed this off twice."

Fitz sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly before turning towards Cyrus and nodding. "Fine, but can we push it back an hour?"

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. President."

0o0o0

"Any luck?" Olivia asked walking into the conference room where her team was seated.

"Nothing," Abby said shaking her head as she despondently stabbed her moo goo gai pan with a chopstick. "All of this guys DAPA records are sealed, his personal training reports and his performance appraisals have mysteriously disappeared. I can't even get pre-military docs on this guy."

"Liv, we're going to need to call in that favor."

"Stephen..."

"Look, Liv, we've obviously exhausted all our options here."

"I don't work at the White House anymore and in case you haven't noticed, Stephen, I haven't been there in a while."

"I know, Liv. I get it, but we need to help our client the best we can."

Liv and Stephen kept their eyes trained on one another neither wanting to budge an inch. Stephen knew a lot more about Olivia's situation than anyone else, but never held it against her. She knew what needed to be done, but it tied her stomach in knots to admit it.

"Fine," Olivia said eventually. "I'll see what I can do."

0o0

"Well, you're certainly a sight for sore eyes, Ms. Pope."

"Hello, Morris."

"More cupcakes, Ms. Pope?"

"Double chocolate this time. I need to see Cyrus."

Morris smiled exchanging the box of cupcakes with her hard pass she'd turned in all those months ago.

"You never stopped being on the list, Ms. Pope."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you Morris."

Olivia quickly navigated her way through the west wing towards Cyrus' office. She hoped to avoid having to see Fitz and that Cyrus would be cooperative enough on his own. She knew that was a pipedream—she was here, on his turf, and if she knew Cyrus at all, he'd want something in return.

Olivia tentatively knocked on the door pushing it open when she heard Cyrus grant her entry from the other side.

"Good afternoon, Cyrus."

Cyrus looked up, startled by her voice. "Holy hell, Olivia Pope. I thought you'd never set foot in this building again."

"I need a favor," Olivia said not bothering to mince words. The sooner she could get out the building, the better.

"Oh, I do so love those four words. May I remind you, Ms. Pope, how you flatly denied my request to return to these hallowed halls? So, please tell me why I should grant your favor?"

"Because an innocent woman's career hangs in the balance. I need your help. I need some...leverage."

Cyrus leaned back in his chair and observed Olivia. For her part, she refused to be cowed by his intimidation tactic.

"Will you take a look at these polling numbers and offer your assistance?"

Olivia sighed, but nodded her head. She'd gotten off easier than she thought she would.

"And, you need to see him before you leave this building."

"Out of the question."

"It's not a negotiable point, Olivia."

"Then, I thank you for your time, Cyrus," Olivia said angrily throwing her bag over her shoulder and stalking towards the door.

Cyrus jumped up from his chair and beat her to the door handle.

"Come on Liv, just a few minutes."

"No good can come of that Cyrus. Let sleeping dogs lie. You asked me to stay away before, Mellie asked me to stay away, and I did what you wanted. Let it be."

Cyrus sighed and threw up his hands. "Fine, if you think you can help your client without my help, then so be it. Otherwise, you'll see him."

Olivia remained standing in front of the closed door. She tried to slow her breathing down and gather her composure. She could be in a room for five minutes with the man she used to love without falling apart, couldn't she?

Olivia turned to let Cyrus know exactly what she thought about his demands, when the door that attached Cyrus' office to the Oval opened and Fitz came through.

Olivia felt as if she'd just been suckered punched in the gut. Her hands started to shake lightly and she fought the need to tear her eyes away from him.

Fitz's whole body froze as he took in Olivia. Nine months had passed, and yet the feeling that he got whenever she was near hit him hard and made his heart beat rapidly and his stomach quiver.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Cyrus said smugly. "Now, fix whatever the issue is here and let's play nice so you can win in November, Mr. President."

Cyrus didn't wait for a response before opening the door and leaving the two very tense people alone.

Fitz cleared his throat and turned his gaze towards the window. He didn't know where to begin or what to even say to Olivia. He had a running list of the things he wished to say to her, yet none of them were coming to mind at the moment.

"Hello," Fitz said looking up at Olivia again.

Olivia nodded but didn't respond in kind. Fitz tilted is head and scoffed.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say, Mr. President? Congratulations on the baby, I'm sorry I didn't send a gift."

"Why thank you Ms. Pope. Why are you here?"

"I had a question to ask of Cyrus."

"One you couldn't ask over the phone?"

"No."

"Were you planning on seeing me before you left?"

Olivia didn't reply, but simply stared at him giving him the answer he thought he'd receive. Fitz moved slowly towards her causing her to back towards the closed office door.

"Mr. President—"

"You know, you would think that I would get it. That I would understand finally after you left not once, but twice. Made a pact with my demon of a wife and saddled me with a kid that isn't mine."

Olivia's eyes shot up towards his at this admission. She shook her head and began to interrupt, but Fitz cut across her.

"You would think I would get it. That you obviously don't care for me the way I care for you, but for some stupid reason I can't forget. I can't make myself stop loving you and it eats away at me every day while you seem to be doing just fine. Good for you, Ms. Pope, please share with me how you do it."

Olivia's back was now flush against the door, her pulse racing and her chest flushed. Her lips shook as she tried to hold in tears. She looked anywhere but at him.

"Tell me how to get rid of these feelings, Ms. Pope, feelings you obviously have been able to rid yourself of, or maybe you never cared at all. Which one is it so that I can move on as easily as you have?"

Olivia shook her head and wished with all her might that she were anywhere else. She started to hyperventilate as Fitz's hands slid up her neck to cup her face.

"Just tell me you don't love me so I can move on, too. Please?"

Olivia opened her eyes and stared into his gray eyes, heavy with pain. All the breath left her body as tears started to escape her eyes.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't do that."

"Then why, Olivia, why in the world did you do this to us?"

Olivia was spared from having to respond by the door starting to open. Fitz and Olivia moved away from one another to opposite sides of Cyrus' office.

Cyrus took in the state of the two people occupying his office before he moved behind his desk.

"Mr. President, here's the report for the hour."

Fitz took the folder and nodded before walking back into his office without looking back at Olivia.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

0o0o0

Dylan Moss was lying on the ground fighting to remain conscious. He heard the distant sirens in the background and hoped they were coming for him. He couldn't remember if he'd called in that his partner was down and the president's daughter was gone all he knew is that he was losing blood and quickly.

He tried to commit her kidnapper to memory: the color of his eyes, the scar on his left cheek, and his crooked nose.

He prayed for relief from the searing pain in his midsection. He shakily brought a hand up, it was completely stained red; he had to stay long enough to tell them what he saw. He had to get her back.


End file.
